1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in hacksaws, and more specifically relates to hacksaws of the type in which the handle may be rotated to selected positions and in which the plane of the blade may be changed with respect to the plane of the tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been suggestions in the prior art to provide means on hacksaws and similar tools to allow the handle to be rotated out of the plane of the tool, such that the tool may be used in closely confined jobs. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,137,742, Jack discloses a hacksaw arrangement employing a handle in which the handle may be rotated out of the plane of the tool. Similar arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,731,093 to Bouquet and 1,812,928 to Bundy.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,050, Ingro discloses a hacksaw employing a conventional hacksaw frame, in which the extremities of the frame are adapted to allow the plane of the blade to be changed with respect to the plane of the tool. This is accomplished by utilizing a sleeve member at the extremity of the tool having a hole extending therethrough which is defined by peripheral flattened sides. The blade is held in place by holding members having flat sides corresponding to that of the hole in the sleeve, so that rotation of each blade holding member allows the plane of the blade to be changed.